Um Fim e Um Início
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Após romper seu noivado com Sandy, Jared precisava desesperadamente de seu amigo, Jensen. O que não sabia era que Jensen também precisava dele. PadAckles, Challenge Need For Fic Janeiro.


**Um Fim e Um Início  
ShiryuForever94**

Fandom: Supernatural  
Categoria: Challenge Janeiro/2010, Primeiro "Eu Te Amo", Actor's Fic, sem spoilers, Songfic (Música: Soulmate - Natasha Bedingfield)  
Advertências: Slash M/M – PadAckles (Padalecki/Ackles)  
Classificação: PG-13  
Capítulos: OneShotCompleta: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Após romper seu noivado com Sandy, Jared precisava desesperadamente de seu amigo, Jensen. O que não sabia era que Jensen também precisava dele.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor, não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, cada um na sua. Seja produtivo e arranje outra coisa para ler que tem um montão de histórias por aqui. Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Disclaimer: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Beta Reader: Thata Martins (novamente, obrigada)

**Um fim e um início**

Uma noite até calma. O apartamento de Jensen Ackles não era muito grande, mas era bom e estava quentinho. Apenas de calça de pijamas, o protagonista de Supernatural relia o script. Estudava arduamente, sempre. Até que o telefone o interrompeu.

- "Jensen..." A voz era amarga, triste, baixa e... Chorosa?

- "Jared? Jay? O que há?" Aquela ligação, no meio da noite, era estranha. Até mesmo para eles dois, tão amigos.

- "Eu... A Sandy... Nós..." A cabeça de Jared não parava quieta.

- "Jared, se acalme, o que aconteceu?" Ackles deixou os papéis de lado. Ficou preocupado. Jared era geralmente alegre.

- "A Sandy..." Não conseguiu falar e chorou sem conseguir parar.

Jensen Ackles pulou na cadeira. O que estava acontecendo com Jared? – "Jay, você está me deixando louco aqui. O que há com a Sandy?" Eles estavam noivos, não era? Jay e Sandy? Uma garota linda e simpática.

- "Ela me deixou, Jen. Ela se foi..." Padalecki conseguiu falar antes de soluçar sem parar. – "Eu não... Não sei o que fazer. Está tão ruim."

- "Estou indo. Me espere ok? Fique quieto e calmo dentro de casa, eu já estou indo. Tem alguém com você?" Nunca tinha visto Jared daquele jeito. Tinha medo de ele fazer alguma maluquice.

- "Ninguém, Jensen, não há ninguém. Só tenho você." O tom de Padalecki era de súplica. Estava tão arrasado.

- "Droga, Jared, você me mata! Não sai daí." Jensen andava pelo apartamento catando calça, camisa e sapatos. Vestiu qualquer coisa. – "Estou saindo agora, fique ao telefone comigo, chego já."

- "Não precisa..." Era quase um miado de um gatinho perdido. Jared queria tanto que alguém pudesse fazer aquela sensação ruim ir embora.

- "Claro que precisa. Porra, Jared, você é meu irmão!" Jensen falou aquilo do fundo do coração. Adorava aquele sujeito. Faria qualquer coisa por ele. Qualquer coisa.

- "Tente me contar tudo, Jared. O que foi que aconteceu? Como assim ela te deixou?" Jensen se arrependeu na hora em que falou aquilo. O gemido alto do outro lado da linha o fez arrancar com o carro da garagem do apartamento. Jared precisava dele, imediatamente. Dirigiu feito doido, temendo ser parado por algum guarda.

- "Droga, Jay, aguente!" Ouvia o resfolegar, ouvia palavras sem sentido. Ele estava tendo uma crise ou algo parecido.

- "Estraguei tudo. Eu me fodi, Jensen. Não tem mais jeito." Jared pronunciava as palavras com tanta tristeza que era impossível a Jensen ficar alheio.

- "Nós vamos resolver isso. Não se preocupe." Viu-se repetindo as palavras que ouvia de seu irmão.

- "Ela soube, eu contei a ela, sobre tudo." Jared calou-se, engasgado de tristeza. Contara a Sandy que a traíra, não tinha mais como esconder. Não queria ter aquele tipo de relacionamento. Mas doera demais. Como esperado, sua noiva não ia aguentar tudo aquilo, de novo.

Não, não havia sido a primeira vez.

- "Contou o que, Jay?" Jensen fazia idéia, mas tinha que mantê-lo falando.

- "Sobre as filmagens, sobre as mulheres. Eu disse que não podia mentir mais. Não conseguiria casar com ela se não contasse." Jared estava se sentindo melhor apenas por ouvir a voz de Ackles do outro lado. Ouviu uma buzinada longa. – "Jen?"

- "Não foi nada, apenas quase passei por cima de uma moto." Jensen corria e corria. Queria chegar logo.

- "Estou só dando trabalho." Jared pensou que fizera o amigo sair de casa, dirigir e correr pela rua. Era uma loucura. – "Volta pra casa, Jen, amanhã vai estar tudo bem."

- "Se você não está bem agora, eu preciso ir até aí te ver e não aceito discussão sobre isso." Jensen estava resoluto.

- "Você é único, sabia?" Jared suspirou, aliviado. Sentia segurança na voz de Jensen. Sentia carinho. Tudo que gostaria de ter no momento. Eles eram muito diferentes, mas se entendiam muito bem. Era o mais importante.

_Incompatible, it don't matter though  
Incompatível, mas não importa  
'Cos someone's bound to hear my cry  
Porque alguém está para ouvir meu choro  
Speak out if you do  
Fale se você ouve  
You're not easy to find  
Você não é fácil de achar_

- "Ainda bem. Acho que o mundo não aguentaria dois de mim." Tentou parecer otimista, tinha que distraí-lo até que chegasse.

- "Eu com certeza estou feliz que exista ao menos um de você." Padalecki ainda estava chorando, mas seu desalento diminuía um pouco sabendo que logo Jensen estaria ali.

- "Quem mais ia aguentar suas crises de riso, hein?" Jensen sorriu.

- "E outras coisas." Jared suspirou. Havia tanta coisa que Jensen aguentava. Atrasos, piadinhas. Por vezes pensava que o mais velho o achava um idiota.

- "Parei na frente da sua casa. Abre a porta." Trancou o carro e saiu quase correndo. Nem precisou bater.

- "Jen." Jared tinha os olhos vermelhos, usava um moletom cinza esgarçado, uma camisa qualquer, do avesso, cabelos bagunçados, um chinelão.

- "Cara, tu tá um lixo." Jensen falou entrando e trancando a porta.

- "É como me sinto." Jared fez um biquinho e soluçou. - "Droga, pareço um adolescente idiota. Eu estou agindo feito um pateta, me desculpe por isso e..."

Os braços fortes de Jensen abraçaram o corpo maior de Jared, bem firme. – "Estou aqui, Jay, pra você. Pelo tempo que precisar."

Jay pensou que era muito bom ter Jensen por perto e apertou-o contra o peito, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele. – "Acho que não vou mais me casar." E quando disse isso, novamente chorou, agarrando-se em Jensen como um bebê urso.

- "Vai ficar tudo bem. Está tudo bem, Jay. Você é especial, vai ficar tudo bem..." Jensen dava tapinhas nas costas dele, acalentando-o, querendo que ele realmente ficasse bem.

Ficaram daquele jeito algum tempo. Sem palavra nenhuma. Jared soluçava e as lágrimas molhavam o ombro de Jensen, que não dava a mínima, apenas o confortava, nem se preocupando com o abraço muito próximo, com os corpos muito juntos. Gostava tanto de Jared. Muito... Muito mais que gostar.

- "Eu ainda sei consolar meu irmão menor?" Jensen falou num sussurro baixo quando os soluços acalmaram um pouco.

- "Você é bom em tudo que tenha a ver comigo, Jen, sabe disso muito bem. É melhor que um irmão." Jared não se soltou dele, estava tão quente e seguro.

_Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
É possível que o Sr. Amável  
Is already in my life?  
Já esteja na minha vida?  
Right in front of me  
Bem na minha frente  
Or maybe you're in disguise  
Ou talvez você esteja disfarçado_

- "Somos amigos e, que eu saiba, amigos devem apoiar e cuidar um do outro, não concorda?"

- "Devem sim. Estou feliz que esteja aqui. Obrigado." Jared respondeu baixinho, finalmente se afastando um pouco do outro. – "Nem te ofereci uma bebida."

- "Depois. Venha, vou pôr você na cama." Jensen olhou em torno, sapatos, algumas roupas, uns livros, CDs.

- "Ela levou tudo dela e eu, eu tentei encarar bem tudo isso, mas então me sentei no chão e fiquei olhando os espaços vazios nos armários e... Então eu..." Soluçou de novo e mordeu os lábios. – "Eu sou um idiota, pode dizer."

- "Venha, vou te por pra dormir. Amanhã conversamos." Foi levando-o para o andar de cima, subiram a escada quase em silêncio e entraram no quarto de Jared.

- "Eu não quero nem vou conseguir dormir, Jen. Como vou conseguir dormir?" Jared olhou intensamente para o outro. Queria que fosse fácil e que Ackles tivesse alguma palavra mágica para fazer a dor ir embora. – "Dói demais." Abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, perdido.

Inúmeras cenas passaram pela mente de Jensen. Tantas coisas que já fizera com Jared. A amizade. Os risos. Gostava tanto dele... Via como aquele gigante podia ser doce e gentil com as pessoas. Admirava a capacidade dele de ser amigável mesmo cansado. O talento para falar nas convenções quando observava os fãs olhando para Jared, felizes. Era um brilho muito próprio.

- "Queria ter poder para tirar sua dor, Jay." Jensen estava sendo sincero. Não gostava de ver o outro daquele jeito. Olhou-o com carinho e passou a mão nos cabelos dele, bagunçando, como se faz com uma criança. – "Eu te adoro, não quero te ver sofrendo." Sentiu-se despido de seu jeito tímido perto de Jared. Era tão bom ser ele mesmo. Havia tanto que um não sabia do outro, ainda. Mesmo assim, tudo que sabia, era o suficiente para alertar Jensen de que havia algo de mais em como se sentia perto do Sasquatch. Deu um passo para trás, suspirando. Eram amigos e ponto final.

Nada além disso.

Então por que apesar de preocupado com aquilo, com o que o rompimento fizera com Jared, sentia-se um pouco feliz? Era um pensamento tão egoísta e tão horrível que o afastou.

- "Você está aqui, já é o bastante. E, se interessa, também te adoro." Jared falou seriamente. Seu melhor amigo, e fazia tempo que não tinha um amigo tão próximo. Chad tinha sido um encontro bom, também, mas faltava algo. Uma centelha, uma luz que apenas Jensen tinha.

- "Ah, Jared, sei que vai parecer ridículo, mas sei que deve haver muita gente interessante querendo conhecer você. Vai ficar bem." Uma ponta de tristeza fez Jensen notar que a hipótese não o agradava nem um pouco.

- "Não pretendo conhecer ninguém. Já esgotei minha cota de desilusões." O moreno mordeu os lábios, levemente. – "Estou cansado de ficar alegre pensando que encontrei meu par. Estou cansado de acreditar que alguém poderá me compreender." Andou pelo quarto, jogando-se na cama. Tão cansado.

- "Não gosto que fale assim. Você é fantástico, Jay. Ora, vamos, foi apenas um mau dia. Você tem encantos suficientes para atrair qualquer pessoa." Jensen ficou olhando seu amigo. Ele era muito bonito. Sempre achara. Escondia do mundo sua preferência por homens, escondera até de Jared, mas não sabia se iria aguentar outro ano daquele jeito. Mentindo.

Ora, claro que namorava com Danneel Harris. Era amiga dele, só que... Não era bem dela que ele estava gostando no momento.

- "Acho que, no momento, não quero atrair ninguém. Machuco quem eu gosto, Jensen. Tenho que me lembrar disso antes de me envolver com mais alguém." Jared se levantou e caminhou novamente, pelo quarto. – "Acho que é melhor eu ficar sozinho por enquanto. Melhor pra minha carreira e tudo o mais. Desculpe te fazer vir aqui por tão pouco."

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Quem não anseia por alguém para abraçar  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Que saiba como te amar sem que você ensine  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
Alguém me diga porquê eu estou sozinha  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
Se há uma alma gêmea para todo mundo_

Jensen tentava segurar a língua. Queria abraçar Jared e dizer que estava apaixonado por ele, que adorava o jeito maluco dele, o ar de garoto, o jeito de rir com o corpo todo. Admirava-o.

- "Não vim por pouco. Vim por você." Jensen falou aquilo de tal jeito que Jared o encarou, surpreso.

- "Isso foi bom de ouvir, obrigado." Jared respondeu, sentindo-se abalado de algum jeito. - "Queria te perguntar uma coisa. Quer dizer, é meio íntimo e tudo o mais. Só que, assim, tem gente comentando. Eu... Nem sei do que estou falando." O jeito como Jensen olhava, o jeito como parecia inteiramente concentrado em si.

- "Diga." Nem queria saber o que ia acontecer. Tomara sua decisão ao falar por que fora até ali.

- "Você ama a Danneel? Quer dizer, o pessoal comenta. Você não parece apaixonado. Dizem que você é amigo dela, que não é nada sério. E dizem outras coisas." Agora Jared falara demais.

- "Que outras coisas?" Jensen ignorou todo o restante de propósito. Tinha uma ideia do que falavam dele.

- "Não é nada, desculpe ter perguntado. Acho que só quero me desviar do fato de que fiz burrada com a Sandy e não sei do que falar com você."

- "Pode falar do que quiser. E pergunte de uma vez o que está em sua mente."

Jared ficou mudo. Nervoso. Em pânico. Queria perguntar e não tinha coragem. Queria saber e não queria ouvir. Por que mesmo tinha tocado naquele assunto?

- "Quer saber se sou gay?" Jensen falou calmamente. Já estava demorando muito mesmo.

Jared embranqueceu tanto que quase ficou transparente. Como... – "Uh..."

- "Falta de palavras nunca foi uma característica sua. Tem algo para se beber por aqui? Acho que agora seria um bom momento para um ou dois goles de uísque." Ackles parecia muito seguro agora.

- "Só lá embaixo. Desculpe." Jared estava sem graça, sentou-se na cama olhando seus pés. – "Não precisa responder. Quero dizer, sobre..." Murmurou.

- "Isso importa a você?" Jensen chegou mais perto e ficou em pé, parado à frente de Jared, ponderando sobre o que deveria fazer. – "Vai mudar alguma coisa se eu for ou não for homossexual, bissexual, transgênero ou algo assim?"

- "Agora você viajou. Transgênero?" Jared encarou o outro num misto de curiosidade e riso. – "Bem, não importa. Só sei que você é meu melhor amigo. É o que tenho a dizer sobre isso."

- "Eu preciso que entenda que não é da conta de ninguém o que faço na minha vida particular. Não sou o Dean, não sou o Priestly. Sou Jensen e sempre serei Jensen para você."

- "Por que está dizendo isso? O que quer me dizer?" Agora Jared não estava mais pensando em Sandy. Os olhos verdes faiscantes de Jensen estavam tão diferentes.

- "Pode sempre contar comigo, Jared, independentemente do problema que você tiver."

_Here we are again, circles never end  
Aqui estamos de novo, o ciclo nunca acaba  
How do I find the perfect fit  
Como eu acho o encaixe perfeito  
There's enough for everyone  
Há o suficiente para todos  
But I'm still waiting in line  
Mas eu ainda estou esperando na fila_

- "Eu sei, Jen. Estou muito cansado, muito triste ainda, mas eu acho que vou sobreviver. É que um monte de planos sumiu. Tudo mudou de hora para outra. Estou um pouco perdido, e apavorado." Jared suspirou e fechou os olhos. Tomou um susto quando os reabriu e Jensen estava acocorado, bem à sua frente, encarando-o. – "Hum?"

- "Eu sou gay, Jared. Você é o primeiro e único em Supernatural a quem vou admitir ou contar. Espero que honre minha confiança. E, agora, se mesmo sabendo disso, ainda quiser companhia, estarei lá embaixo." Jensen virou-se e saiu do quarto, pensando por que resolvera contar a ele.

Jared sentiu um bolo na garganta. Ackles era cuidadoso, sincero, amigo, e prestativo. Tão educado e gentil. Tinha tantas das qualidades que mais admirava numa pessoa.

Padalecki mordeu de leve os lábios e se ergueu, descendo as escadas e vendo Jensen sentado no sofá, os pés em cima da mesinha de centro e um copo de uísque na mão. – "Quer companhia?"

- "Se for a sua, quero sim. Agora se for a do Sam, esqueça, aquele cara é muito chato." Jensen sorriu. Sua revelação parecera não prejudicar o que tinham.

Por dentro, Jared ainda estava um pouco estarrecido. Sua cabeça estava rodopiando. Não tinha muita ideia do que fazer quanto a sua vida. Não conseguia extirpar de si a sensação de que precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Quanto a Jensen...

Por que o loiro havia lhe contado? O que havia de importante naquilo? Mas que diabo ia fazer? Jensen não devia querer nada com ele, óbvio que não. Nunca percebera nada... Bom, na verdade, sempre achara que havia algo nos olhares dele. Talvez no jeito com que se encaravam e sorriam. Não era nada daquilo! Apenas sentia falta dele, apreciava as conversas, as risadas, a companhia sincera. Eram amigos e era o bastante. Então por que estava preocupado?

Havia o cuidado especial de Jensen para consigo. Havia a presença constante e cuidadosa. Toda vez que Jared tinha um problema, era para Jensen que corria. Era bom estar perto dele. E o loiro nunca se negara a estar lá, disponível. Abraçavam-se e tudo parecia ficar muito bem.

A dúvida estava começando a piscar sinais de alerta em Padalecki. Será que então... Será que Jensen estava... Gostando dele? Assim, DAQUELE jeito? Bem, se o amigo era gay então podia até ser. Talvez sim.

E se fosse não e tivesse entendido tudo errado e estava sendo um completo idiota?... Ou achava que não estava. Ou talvez estivesse. E novamente os pensamentos vieram iguais aos que tivera há pouco.

Apenas sentia falta dele, apreciava as conversas, as risadas, a companhia sincera.

Eram amigos e era o bastante.

Então por que estava preocupado?

Por que se o outro chegasse perto demais não resistiria? Era por isso? Já o tivera nos braços em diversas cenas, já sentira o cheiro bom dele e já sorvera o ar morno da respiração dele em alguns diálogos tensos.

Se fosse outra pessoa... Mas era Jensen todas as vezes. Vê-lo morrer como Dean o fazia chorar loucamente, vê-lo encenar com tanto cuidado e carisma o fazia admirá-lo um tanto a mais. Adorava o loiro, sabia que sim.

Adorava tanto que por vezes preferia ficar com ele que ir ter com Sandy. Preferia uma noite com ele vendo filme e tocando guitarra a ir para a balada.

Preferia...

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Quem não anseia por alguém para abraçar  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Que saiba como te amar sem que você ensine  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
Alguém me diga porquê eu estou sozinho  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
Se há uma alma gêmea para todo mundo_

- "DROGA DE VIDA!" Padalecki acabou por falar alto.

- "Que foi, Jay? Está tudo bem com você? Algo o incomoda?"

- "Não. Sim. Ou melhor, sim, não..." Respondeu o moreno, se servindo de uma dose apenas de uísque e virando de uma vez.

- "Pode ficar no meu apartamento se quiser. Não é essa mansão aqui, mas ao menos não terá muitas lembranças até que se recupere." Jensen não discutiu a resposta do outro. Resolveu apenas esperar.

Jared andou pela sala, olhou um livro ou outro, pegou um CD, ficou parado olhando para o teto.

- "Jay..." Jensen estava quase rindo. Jared ficava agitado quando pensava em muita coisa ao mesmo tempo.

- "Talvez eu deva ir para o seu apartamento. Se me quiser por lá destruindo sua vida organizada."

- "Digamos que não acho que você destrua nada. Mais fácil será dizer que você faz tudo valer a pena." Bebericou mais uísque.

- "Por que diz isso?" Padalecki aproximou-se, lembrando de quantas vezes eram apenas eles dois. Podia nevar lá fora que eles estavam sempre abrigados de todo o frio, desde que um estivesse na companhia do outro. Era uma bela amizade.

- "O seriado funciona porque você está nele, se fosse outro, talvez eu não me esforçasse tanto. Senta aí." Jensen apontou o lugar ao seu lado no sofá. – "Eu não mordo."

Jared revirou os olhos e se largou no sofá, bem perto do outro, como sempre costumava ser. – "O que está vendo?"

- "Eu não sei, só liguei para ter companhia, mas agora que você está aqui, se quiser podemos escolher algo para ver, ou podemos apenas ficar conversando. Sempre gostei de conversar com você." Jensen sorriu. Gostava daqueles momentos.

Trocaram alguns olhares, alguns momentos de silêncio, quebrados pela televisão.

- "Como é?" Jared perguntou, quebrando o contato visual e colocando numa estação que exibia clipes.

- "Como é o que?" Jensen perguntou, terminando de beber.

- "Ser como você é." Padalecki coçou o topo da cabeça, meio sem graça. – "Esquece."

- "Não é ruim." Ackles falou com um pequeno suspiro. – "Desde que a pessoa que você ama consiga entender que sua natureza é aquela e que não há nada a fazer quanto a isso. Eu nasci assim, eu sou assim, quem quiser me amar, verdadeiramente, vai ter que enxergar quem eu sou e não o que eu pareço." Jensen sorriu novamente. – "Isso fez sentido?"

- "Danneel..." Nem sabia ao certo por que iria perguntar aquilo. Talvez para se certificar do que vinha pensando, sentindo... Tinha ciúme dela. Muito.

- "Oh, sim, ela é minha amiga. Sabe de tudo e não fala nada. Pode ser meio difícil às vezes, mas temos um acordo. Eu a ajudo na carreira, ela me ajuda com as fofocas."

- "Não sei como você aguenta." Jared suspirou e relaxou o corpo estirando-se no sofá. Então ela não era tudo para Jensen? Ficou bobamente feliz.

- "Aguento o que? Não compreendi." Jensen deixou o copo de lado e estirou-se um pouco também. Pareciam dois solteiros jogados num sofá falando qualquer coisa. E era isso que estavam fazendo mesmo.

- "Fingir." Padalecki encarou-o. – "Não deve ser fácil."

- "Sou ator, Jared, fingir é tudo que sempre fiz. Se bem que ultimamente tenho falhado miseravelmente em algumas encenações." Ficou levemente vermelho e suspirou. – "Acho melhor irmos logo para o meu apartamento." Levantou-se.

- "Do que está falando? Como assim tem falhado? Você é ótimo ator, Jen." Jared se levantou também, um sorriso bonito no rosto amigável.

- "Tão bom que você nunca notou..." Jensen agora estava vermelho. Arfava visivelmente e passava as mãos pelos cabelos, nervosamente.

- "Nunca notei?" Jared estendeu a mão e pousou-a no ombro do amigo. – "Eu geralmente não deixo passar muita coisa sobre você. O que foi que eu não notei?" Inclinou a cabeça de lado, sorrindo. O primeiro sorriso daquela noite difícil.

- "Você é lindo quando sorri." Jensen sussurrou, roucamente, os olhos cheios de sentimento. Que estivera pensando? Seus lábios tremiam, não tinha chance, nunca teria. Jared era heterossexual.

- "Pode até ser, mas ninguém ri como você, com os olhos rindo junto e deixando pequenas ruguinhas na lateral dos olhos." Jared sentiu algo estalar dentro de si. Procurara tanto...

_If there's a soulmate for everyone  
Se há uma alma gêmea para todo mundo  
Most relationships seem so transitory  
A maioria dos relacionamentos parecem tão transitórios  
They're all good but not the permanent one  
Todos são bons, mas não o permanente_

- "Eu te amo, Jared." Jensen falou tão baixo, tão sem graça. – "Mas não é um problema, eu garanto, não se preocupe." Afastou-se sem nem olhar para trás.

- "E você fala isso e foge de mim?" Braços fortes apertaram o corpo de Jensen, deslizaram pela massa de músculos que era Ackles, puxaram-no e o viraram. Os olhos de esmeralda de Jensen estavam reluzindo.

Os olhos azul-esverdeados de Jared estavam sorrindo.

- "Acho que eu entendi o significado de alma gêmea..." Jared falou enquanto encaixava no corpo do loiro para um abraço cheio de afeto. Não era um abraço amigo, longe disso. Colou os corpos e deslizou os lábios pelo lóbulo da orelha de Jensen, ouvindo-o silvar. – "Se não fossem as almas que se buscassem, diríamos corpos gêmeos... Se não fossem as almas, não haveria homens que podem amar homens. Se não fossem as almas, eu não poderia responder que também te amo com a maior sinceridade do meu coração."

Jensen arfou enlouquecido, empurrando Jared para trás apenas para encará-lo. – "O que você está dizendo?"

- "Que este é o primeiro eu te amo que direi a um homem. Aliás, acho que você é o único homem que vai ouvir isso, além do meu pai e irmãos."

- "Jay, o que..." Uma voz que parecia tão doce saiu da garganta de Jensen. Sentia-se tão leve.

- "O quê? Ora, loiro e burro é tão clichê!" Jared riu e fechou os olhos, dando um selinho leve no melhor amigo.

- "Você é meu melhor amigo e vou te amar pra sempre." Jensen abraçou-se ao outro suspirando. – "O que vamos fazer?"

- "Preciso descobrir no que estou me metendo. Vamos para sua casa."

- "E Sandy..." Jensen ainda tinha medo de que fosse apenas um engano.

- "São amores diferentes, acabei de compreender isso."

- "No que é diferente?" Jensen começou a perder o fôlego com Jared começando a beijá-lo com mais intensidade.

- "Você é minha alma gêmea e não tenho como negar... Quer parar de falar?"

A conversa ia demorar...

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Quem não anseia por alguém para abraçar  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Que saiba como te amar sem que você ensine  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
Alguém me diga porquê eu estou sozinho  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
Se há uma alma gêmea para todo mundo_

_

* * *

_Nota: Eu publiquei e republiquei por problemas de texto. Acabei mandando o texto errado. Agora está certo. Espero que vocês gostem. Alguém pode apertar o botãozinho ali embaixo e me dizer o que achou? Obrigada por lerem.


End file.
